dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Raditz (Universe 13)
The son of Bardock and one of the four remaining Saiyans beside Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot. Raditz continues to live in Universe 13, and while being more ingenious than his U18 counterpart, he is still considered a low-class warrior compared to Vegeta. Overview Appearance Wears his regular Saiyan armor; in this universe, Raditz had "blutz-lamps" surgically attached to the backs of his eyelids. Personality Raditz's most noticeable revealment was his resentment for his father, Bardock, because in his universe, his father always mocked him and treated him badly. Abilities Raditz was defeated in almost all of his appearances; against a Super Saiyan Bardock, though he did fair surprisingly well in his Great Ape form, surprising Bardock with his speed; and later against Gohan, he was backhanded alongside Nappa and knocked unconscious. Despite this, he was able to survive one or more engagements on Namek when the Saiyans attacked Frieza. By his own admission, he has become stronger than Frieza's elite henchmen. Biography Past Age 761 - Raditz arrives on Earth and finds the human race slaughtered by his brother, who landed on Earth and completed his mission as anticipated. After meeting his brother on Earth, Raditz revealed to him his origins and mission and managed to convince him to join Vegeta and Nappa on their quest on attacking and conquering another planet for Lord Frieza. However, having obtained the knowledge of the Dragon Balls from his younger brother, they met up with Nappa and Vegeta and the four Saiyans decided to travel to Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls, so they could wish for imortality and then defeat Frieza. The exact events on Namek are mostly unknown but it is known that the Saiyans fought Frieza and his men there and Vegeta eventually became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza. After that, the four Saiyans killed King Cold (and perhaps Cooler) and took the World Trade Organization for themselves, effectively conquering the universe. Present (DBM) Age 794 - When fighting his father he was shocked to find out he had became a Super Saiyan. Raditz, however, proceeded to become a Great Ape, with the help of Blutz Wave lamps implanted in his eyes. After transforming he seemed to have the upper hand, and took advantage of his weakened father Bardock, who was having visions of the future. However, after they finished, Bardock countered, and then easily defeated his son. After losing, Raditz asked Kakarot to close his eyes so he could revert back to normal. Trivia *He states that he has the power stronger than Frieza's elites and even the Ginyu Force. *Raditz had micro-lamps surgically implanted in his eyes that when switched on emit blutz waves of 17 megazenos of intensity, allowing him to transform into an Oozaru without the use of a moon or an artifical moon technique. This removes the opponents option of destroying the moon, or using it to transform if they happen to be a Saiyan. *Raditz was originaly not going to appear in Universe 13. Gallery RaditzOozaru13 color Bk-81.png|Raditz in his Oozaru form dbm_416_col_by_bk_81-d4w9lk3.png dbm_417_col_by_bk_81-d4ww19c.png krf.png|A younger Raditz and Kakarot battling raditzu13.png|Young Raditz using a Double Sunday to try and kill Yamcha Raditzwins.png|Raditz delivers a huge blow to Kakarot's stomach. Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers